


Betting

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was colder than ice itself and he shouldn't have been able to feel a thing, yet this feeling...what is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 421
> 
> Setting: AU-business world. Itachi is a CEO and Naruto is his new secretary.

If there was one thing anyone in the business world knew, it was that one did not cross Uchiha Itachi. The man would crush you, your family and anyone you ever said two words to within the span of a single phone call. He doesn't even bat a perfect eyelash either.

The man was cold. Ice cold.

Amongst the different departments at Uchiha Inc there was a betting pool among the employees, how long would the secretary last. It was simple really. Their boss went through secretaries like a baby did diapers and since the stress of working in such a major corporation built up relatively quickly, yeah you can see where this is going. After Itachi's first secretary had retired (she had worked for his father and did her job perfectly, but she was old enough to be his grandparent and needed to spend more time with her family) no other person had lasted longer than two months.

One man hadn't even lasted an hour.

So when news that their ridiculously, handsome, aloof boss was getting yet another secretary, the bets had been placed before lunch. The longest most people thought the fresh out of college young man would last? Two weeks. A few daring people bet a whole month and only one person, a lazy consultant, bet that the guy would last longer than half a year.

A month and a half had passed and well over seventy percent of the gamblers had lost. Then the seventh month passed and the lazy consultant raked in money double that of his pay check leaving many people crying waterfall tears and wishing they had the courage to jump off a bridge.

When asked why he could stand working for such an ice prick, one Uzumaki Naruto would simply respond, "My boss is an ice prick?" like he hadn't even noticed.

When asked why he let a clumsy idiot work for him, on Uchiha Itachi would respond with a "hn" but anyone who knew him decently would interpret that as "He causes a strange feeling to form in my chest. I am only interested in discovering what that feeling is."

The new bet in the office? How long until the two realize their feelings and confess.


End file.
